Raining Love
by Pepper Varia
Summary: Secuela de Frozen Love. Meses después de lo sucedido parece haber una frágil tregua, Jack ve lo duro que es mantener una relación con una humana cuando las personas importantes para ella no consiguen verte, pero, ¿qué pasaría si de la noche a la mañana todos las personas creyeran en los guardianes de ambos bandos? /Portada nueva en proceso xD
1. Chapter 1

**Raining love  
**

El amor es irracional, cuánto más quieres a una persona menos lógica tiene todo-Luna Nueva

**Aclaraciones: **Jack Frost no me pertenece, lástima (?) yo no le hubiera puesto algo tan triste en la película ¬¬ pero los oc son mios. Comprobaran que alguna vez verán un asterisco * tras los puntos suspensivos en los que divido el contenido del fanfic owo bueno estos puntos significan que llevan una canción que fue la que me inspiró para hacer esa parte! espero que les gusten! Ya pondré acá el nombre de la canción para que no tengan que irse hasta el final del cap para ver owo !

Esta es la secuela del fanfic Frozen Love, espero que lo disfruten y los hechos transcurren unos meses después de lo sucedido en Frozen love. Saludos!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prólogo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Corrió.

En aquel apestoso y tenebroso lugar ella corrió por su vida eterna, había deseado sentir algo, con mucha desesperación lo intentó, por ello había hecho oídos a Allegro, por ello había creado un gran desbalanceo en sus obligaciones como la mujer que decidía la madurez de los niños, cuándo llegaban a ese tope en el que ya no podían seguir creyendo, en el que tenían que madurar para afrontar la vida y cuidar de los más pequeños que mantenían esas esperanzas.

¿Imaginaban un mundo dónde los adultos mantuvieran esas creencias infantiles?

Las cosas que podían llegar a suceder, el desbalanceo tan negativo que eso supondría, las consecuencias.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron de forma desorbitada en medio de su carrera, de la locura que nublaba su mente. Moon y Darkness iban a matarla, de eso no cabía duda, cogerían a otra u otro que ocupase su cargo y sus obligaciones para establecer ese balance y por mucho que corriera, que corriera tanto que su aliento hiciera quemar sus pulmones, jamás podría escapar. No había lugar en todo el mundo de dónde pudiera esconderse de Moon y Darkness, tenía que afrontar que su vida terminaría ese día, meses después de lo sucedido entre ambos bandos, había llegado el momento de pagar las consecuencias aún si fue engatusada, ella había excedido todos los límites permitidos incluso en el plan de Darkness, así que había que imaginar que tan poco feliz debía de estar la princesa de las pesadillas y más aún habiendo perdido para con su hermano, el hombre en la Luna. Paró de correr y tomó aire, apoyó las manos en las rodillas.

Está bien. Iba a morir, debía aceptarlo, sin embargo no se iría sin dejar un regalito.

Alzó las manos en medio de toda aquella agitación, los largos hilos aparecieron, luminosos como el sol y he aquí dónde empezaba la diversión. La última que tendría en su corto tiempo, normalmente la voz de los guardianes debía de hacerse oír por sí mismos, tenían que hacer méritos, esforzarse para que se creyera en ellos y se conseguía con esfuerzo, sudor y lágrimas, pero más con creatividad. Ella bien pudo haber cogido y anudar esos hilos a los guardianes para que creyeran de la misma forma que también funcionaba con el séquito de Darkness, pero el orden natural era que los hilos debían rodear los de los guardianes y volverse luminosos de forma natural gracias al esfuerzo de estos.

— He aquí la mejor broma de toda mi vida-sonrió levemente.

El mundo era tan negro.

Ella tan retorcida.

Comenzó a mover los hilos cortados, volvió a unirlos, enlazarlos poco a poco hasta que las miles de hebras comenzaron a resplandecer de forma parecida a un millar de estrellas, pronto los adultos empezarían a ser conscientes de la presencia de los guardianes, todos y absolutamente cada uno de ellos: Los reyes magos, Damen Lucky, El ratoncito Perez, Norte, Bunnymund, Sandman, Ulstra, Sweety, Jack Frost, Allegro, Cupido, Pitch, Ren. Oh, era una pena que no llegase nunca a ver tan maravilloso caos.

Cerró los ojos.

Ya estaban aquí.

— Finalmente has decidido detenerte.

No tembló al oír la voz de Darkness, Bellaña rió de forma retorcida mirando a ambos como si no los viera en realidad, una mirada hueca y perdida pero tan lúcida cómo si fuera la persona más equilibrada del mundo, lo que hacía dudar seriamente que tan equilibrada debía de estar o no. Moon suspiró, ¿por qué tenían que ser las cosas así? ¿Por qué Bellaña tuvo que volverse tan retorcida? La habían escogido precisamente porque era una niña diabólica, sí, pero más cabal que la mayoría de los adultos, tanto que daba miedo, si bien que al principio él no había estado de acuerdo con esa elección, Bellaña demostró ser alguien digno de confianza a lo largo de los siglos, había llegado el momento de su reemplazo.

— Gracias por tus esfuerzos, Bellaña.

Ella volvió a reir.

— Tan suave uno y tan agresiva la otra…..no necesito nada….sólo terminen lo que vayan a hacer….-cerró los ojos-. Espero que os guste mi último regalo.

Y con una exhalación, la existencia de la mujer se desvaneció, ni siquiera cenizas, no quedó ni sombra de su vida, Moon estuvo a punto de reprender a Darkness por ir tan rápido, por no esperar a preguntar lo que quería decir con lo del regalo hasta que lo vió, al igual que su hermana, ambos vieron aquellas hileras que no podían tocar.

— ….Debemos encontrar con rapidez el repuesto de Bellaña y deshacer esto….-musitó el hombre de la Luna.

Por primera vez la princesa de la Oscuridad estuvo de acuerdo.

— ¿Cuánto crees que tenemos?

— Apenas unos días….tal vez horas….

Aquello iba a ser un gran caos.

**.**

**.**


	2. 1

**Raining love  
**

No nos perderemos el uno al otro porque siempre volveré a encontrarte-The host

**Aclaraciones: **Jack Frost no me pertenece, lástima (?) yo no le hubiera puesto algo tan triste en la película ¬¬ pero los oc son mios. Comprobaran que alguna vez verán un asterisco * tras los puntos suspensivos en los que divido el contenido del fanfic owo bueno estos puntos significan que llevan una canción que fue la que me inspiró para hacer esa parte! espero que les gusten! Ya pondré acá el nombre de la canción para que no tengan que irse hasta el final del cap para ver owo !

Esta es la secuela del fanfic Frozen Love, espero que lo disfruten y los hechos transcurren unos meses después de lo sucedido en Frozen love. Saludos!

FAVES y FOLLOWS: Gracias a Kariicullenpotter y VanisOdairFrost

Follows: gracias Ami142

REVIEW ALERT: Este espacio dedicado a aquellos lectores que toman su tiempo no sólo en leer si no en elaborar un comentario sobre el capítulo, me dan ánimo y también me sirve para querer mejorar con el fanfic, ya les doy las gracias pero aún asi insisto en contestarles individual , es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. ^^

Yukkifrost: Hola Yukki! me alegra verte por aqui, siento haber hecho esperar tanto, espero poder mejorar lo que hice con Frozen love, mis lectores no se merecen menos! Bienvenida seas aqui!

Ami 142: Hola! bienvenida! gracias por pasarte a comentar, las palabras que me escriben en los reviews siempre me traen muchaa confiana para seguir escribiendo un día mas, realmente quiero cautivaros con la secuela de Frozen love ^^

Seddie1997: Saludos! alguien nuevo más estoy feliz de darte también la bienvenida a la secuela y que la sigas disfrutando, daré lo mejor de mí!

**1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jack enredó sus dedos en la cabellera roja, observó el rojo largo tiempo, alguna vez lo recordaba como un la melena rubia y dorada resplandeciente como el sol, el que ahora fuera rojo tampoco le suponía una molestia, este rojo también sabía apreciarlo, oscuro y brillante, le recordaba a las manzanas que cogían de los árboles, el joven peliblanco se inclinó y besó la nariz respingona para bajar después a los labios llenos consiguiendo que la joven frunciera levemente su ceño y su cuerpo, enredado al suyo, se estirara con algo de dificultad hasta que los ojos grises como la escarcha de un lago lo mirasen con cierta confusión y sueño antes de que las comisuras de sus labios se estirasen formando una pequeña sonrisa, algo adormilada todavía, Jack dejó que las hebras rojas se escurrieran entre sus dedos cuándo Jeannie levantó su cabeza uniendo nuevamente sus labios a los de él.

—¿Es ya …..hora?-la joven bostezó volviendo a cerrar levemente los ojos.

Jack asintió soltando una risita por lo bajo.

— Las siete pero siempre puedes escaparte.

Enlazó sus manos entorno a cuello de Jack escondiendo la frente.

— No puedo, ya lo sabes— murmuró aún ligeramente dormida.

Jack solía apagar el despertador de la joven apenas con el primer timbre que daba la señal de que empezaba la parte más tediosa del día para los dos, esa en la que Jeannie se levantaba y se iba al instituto mientras él buscaba algo con lo que entretenerse, claro que aunque para el peliblanco eso nunca había sido difícil, debía admitir que había un problema ahora con eso uno muy simple pero difícil de compartir.

Él la miró, miró a Jeannie apretar las sábanas con cierto pudor por la desnudez mientras Jack reía por lo bajo, no había nada que no hubiera visto, tocado o besado en todo sentido explícito de la palabra y ella mostraba más vergüenza cómo si nunca fuera acostumbrarse a verse con el en completa situación de desnudez, cuándo él empezó a vestirse a duras penas mientras observaba la curvatura de su espalda mientras empezaba a cubrir el cuerpo con la ropa y él se quedaba como un tonto mirando. Ya no como un niño, más como un hombre y casi podía sentir como el padre de Jeannie lo hubiera estrangulado si supiera esas cosas no indicadas que estaba haciendo, ¡no es como si él fuera una especie de pervertido! Había que entender que él había esperado más de trescientos años para que ella volviera a él, ciertamente había sido educado para esperar hasta el matrimonio, pero después de esperar tanto….bueno, siendo sinceros no es cómo si en su tiempo él no hubiera intentado subir las caricias más allá de las rodillas de Jeannie en esa época en la que era Julie. Ser un hombre tampoco daba margen de excusas era alguien que estaba congelado en la misma edad por siglos, los dieciocho eternos, algo que estaba consciente que acabaría siendo un problema a largo plazo, Jeannie no iba a tener para siempre dieciséis, pronto su cumpleaños se acercaría, un año más, luego otro más, después más, después mucho más, él podía acompañar a Jeannie por todo el resto de su vida humana, el problema residía en lo mismo: las vidas humanas tenían un término. Muerte, accidente, enfermedad.

Había perdido a Jeannie como humana una vez y más de trescientos años para encontrarla y casi había sido lo bastante estúpido para perderla otra vez y su mundo por especial que resultase también era peligroso, había visto la otra cara una vez con Pitch, luego con más seres como Pitch y desde luego temía por lo frágil que era la vida de Jeannie, esa era la razón por la que para Jack resultaba más arduo buscar algo que hacer mientras no estaba con ella, pensaba en todas esas cosas peligrosas para los humanos, en todo lo que podía pasar si él se alejaba y ella le necesitaba, sin embargo, nunca expresó ese temor frente a ella o algún otro pues pensaba que si llegaba el día en que lo hablaba también llegaría a pasar.

Jack le sonrió. Sonrió lo mejor posible mientras le echaba una mano hasta terminar de hacer la cama y ella cogía posteriormente su mochila, de improviso se había abierto la puerta mostrando a Elora quién revisaba la habitación de su hermana con ojos quisquillosos, la pareja no estaba preocupada en absoluto pues, a diferencia del pequeño Jackie o la propia Jeannie, Elora no era una creyente.

— Buenos días, gracias por entrar sin llamar-saludó Jeannie echando a caminar hacia la puerta.

— ¿Dónde está?

— ¿Dónde está qué? — replicó Jeannie— . Nunca cojo tus cosas, ya lo sabes.

Elora resopló para entonces lanzar una sonrisita que en otro tiempo Jeannie bautizó como la "sonrisilla sabiendo de Elora", registrada y patentada.

— Cuándo papá y yo pasamos por el lado de tu puerta escuchamos cómo hablabas con alguien, un chico— por primera vez tanto Jack como Jeannie compartían la misma temperatura corporal bajo cero ante esas palabras—. Le convencí de que se equivocaba, que estabas hablando por teléfono, él ya estaba lamentando no tener una escopeta en casa…pero cuándo miré por la cerradura no tenías un teléfono en mano, dime, ¿quién era? No parecía una voz conocida.

Jeannie se encogió de hombros.

— Estaba con el manos libres, por eso no me has visto con el teléfono.

Elora la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

— Estoy bastante segura de que no parecía venir de un teléfono— insistió cruzándose de brazos—. Había alguien, ¡vamos! ¡Te he cubierto las espaldas!

La pelirroja comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

— No seas absurda, estaba sola—replicó de forma cortante haciendo que Elora se callase al instante.

Esa forma de responder de su hermana se le hacía tan rara pero a la vez la hirió lo bastante como para bajar por su lado golpeando adrede el hombro de la mayor sin darse cuenta de que atravesaba la figura del peliblanco, la pareja se dedicó una mirada aturdida, ¿en verdad Elora y su padre habían escuchado la voz de Jack? De ser así, ¿cómo podía ser eso?

El camino hacia el instituto fue el de siempre, iba de la mano de Jack, apenas era notable como la mano de Jeannie parecía sujetar algo, más que nada por el hecho de que Jackie, Jamie y otros pocos más iban casi cubriéndolos sin dejar de proponer a Jack juegos y diversiones para cuándo llegara la salida del colegio, las vacaciones de navidad estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, apenas unas unos días y los niños estaban deseando poder disfrutarlas plenamente y, cómo no, ver de nuevo a Norte y su súper trineo, sin embargo el colegio no quedaba al lado del instituto así que las siguientes dos calles sólo pudieron ir ambos dos solos.

— ¿Crees que me oyeron realmente?

Jeannie se mantuvo pensativa unos minutos.

— No puede ser pero….no sé es extraño, sólo hablábamos tú y yo…pero Elora no te vió ni siquiera cuándo bajaste también la escalera.

— Tal vez una equivocación—murmuró Jack.

La pelirroja apretó su mano con algo más de firmeza, el matiz desesperanzador era muy evidente, estaba consciente de que el mayor anhelo de Jack era ser oído y visto y pese a que la mayoría de los niños ya creían en él y tenía a la pelirroja, siempre quieres alguna cosa más, ladeó la cabeza depositando un beso en la cabeza de la pelirroja.

— En seis horas estaré esperándote a la salida— le prometió.

Jeannie asintió con disimulo.

— Ten cuidado— le pidió en voz baja.

— Claro, mami— rió el peliblanco dando un brinco hasta saltar en el aire.

Jeannie le hizo una mueca antes de ver como Jack Frost se alejaba llevado por el viento a hacer quién sabe qué, ya lo imaginaba helando todo lo que estaba en su camino con esa sonrisita endemoniada en su rostro, lo que no imaginaba en absoluto es ver la cara desencajada de sorpresa de Fiona, Vicky y Pete cuándo ella se acercó.

— ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

Fiona se encogió y continuó caminando con la expresión tan alterada como Pete, sin embargo, Vicky se colocó a la altura de Jeannie, los últimos días había cierta tensión debido a una muy reciente ruptura entre Pete y Vicky de la que ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en decir que "se querían mucho más como amigos que como pareja", de todas formas esa expresión en su cara no era la habitual.

— Ahm…no puedo estar segura pero….creo….creo que te hemos visto hablar con un chico semitransparente de pelo blanco.

Jeannie la miró con los ojos como platos.

¿Habían casi visto y oído a Jack? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Rayos!

El conejo de Pascua saltó dentro de sus túneles dejando desconcertada a un gran número de gente, corrió a toda velocidad por los túneles cómo si su vida dependiera de ello y es que aquello era una gran anomalía y no sabía qué hacer, necesitaba habar con los demás para ver si les sucedía lo mismo ya que, de ser así, esto iba a ser un problema de los gordos para desempeñar sus respectivos trabajos como guardianes.

Paró a salvo en la madriguera siendo recibido por los enormes huevos de piedra y las crías, tomó aire todavía agitado antes de mirar a sus nueve mestizos de liebre— conejo.

— ¿Dónde está, Ulstra?

Movió las largas orejas con leve molestia ante los nueve ruiditos consecutivos tratando de distinguir cual era la respuesta con cierta dificultad, hubiera sido mejor haber preguntado de uno en uno.

— A ver, silencio. Silencio— no le hicieron caso—. ¡Silencio, he dicho!

Bunnymund respiró hondo al ver que las crías habían atendido y se frotó una oreja con cierta molestia antes de volver a mirar a sus pequeñas criaturas.

— De uno en uno, ¿de acuerdo?

Vió las nueve cabecitas con sus dos pares de orejitas pequeñas, aún en crecimiento, asentir al mismo tiempo.

— Bien, ¿dónde está Ulstra?

Y las nueve crías comenzaron a hablar de nuevo al mismo tiempo, Bunny se llevó las patas a las orejas al borde de la desesperación hasta que cayó al suelo con Ulstra de pie sobre él.

— Querido— sonrió la liebre alemana-. Acabo de llegar, está todo caótico ahí fuera.

Bunny medio aturdido movió la cabeza al escuchar a su mujer.

— ¿También te han visto a ti? –preguntó sorprendido.

Ulstra asintió bajándose de encima del conejo.

— Estaba mirando los lugares para la próxima Pascua, quería nuevos escondites y tal vez alguna trampa entretenida…y un grupo de turistas me vió, al principio creí que sólo fueron los niños pero los padres…..-respiró tratando de aparentar la calma—. Había llegado a considerar que tenía un oso detrás de mí, pero cuándo me di cuenta de que más gente me miraba, no me quedó otra que salir huyendo.

El otro miró hacia el cielo preguntándose qué demonios sucedía con los humanos adultos, ¿por qué podían ver de repente y escuchar? Eso no era normal y cualquiera se daría cuenta.

— Tenemos que ir a ver a Norte-admitió Bunny con cierto apuro— . Esto no puede ser algo bueno, ¿crees que podría ser Darkness rompiendo la alianza?

Ulstra negó.

— ¿Exponernos? Incluso esa….mujer tiene sus límites, pero tienes razón, vamos con Norte.

Ulstra pateó el suelo creando otro túnel por el que saltaron las crías junto con la madre y Bunnymund, el viaje al polo norte no era de mucho agrado por la frialdad de la nieve nunca podían dejar de mover sus patas corriendo para espantar el frío, sin embargo Ulstra aún se negaba a dejar a las crías solas después de lo sucedido tiempo atrás, tenía todavía ese temor latente de madre esperando algo que iba a pasar y aún no sucedía pero era su instinto y tenía que seguirlo a como diera lugar.

Lo que la familia de la Pascua no podía esperarse era ya el alboroto que había en el propio castillo, nuevamente Norte estaba acogiendo a Tooth y sus hadas que revoloteaban por todas partes como pequeños colibríes con aspecto asustadizo, Sandman acariciaba con su siempre gesto silencio a Sweety tratando de apaciguar el pequeño rostro angustiado de la pequeña, incluso Jack se encontraba en una esquina desconcertado, Ivanovla se apresuró a recibir a los recién llegados.

— ¡Habéis venido! Menos mal— suspiró la mujer—. No sabíamos si emitir una aurora boreal…parece que todos vinieron finalmente.

— ¿Alguna noticia de los otros? — preguntó Bunnymund.

Ivanovla asintió.

— Se comunicaron hará aproximadamente una hora-explicó llevándolos dónde los demás— . Al parecer están experimentando los mismos problemas que nosotros.

— Yo esto no lo veo un problema— afirmó repentinamente Jack con una larga sonrisa—. Si todos nos ven, mejor que mejor, todo el mundo tendrá esperanza.

Por supuesto, como guardián, Jack era demasiado joven y no entendía el peligroso desbalance que eso suponía, ahora que se veía porqué había sido escuchado por el padre de Jeannie y Elora estaba en cierta forma aliviado, podía llevar una relación con Jeannie más normal, podía ser visto y oído por sus padres, podía pedirle correctamente la mano de Jeannie a su padre y una declaración de intenciones.

— Jack, todo el mundo creyendo no es una buena señal. Piensa en un mundo dónde los adultos vivan con la misma esperanza que Pitch, nosotros cuidamos a los niños del mundo de las pesadillas y todo lo que significan Pitch y los demás— le explicó Ulstra señalando hacia el mural de la historia de los guardianes que había en el taller de Norte—. Pero no podemos protegerlos de los adultos, los niños crecen y maduran para proteger a otros más jóvenes, nosotros no podemos interferir con ello, por eso existe Bellaña…..

— Existía—interrumpió Norte— . Moon y Darrrrkness la….liberraron de su misión hace horasss.

— Espera, ¡¿qué?!-gritó Bunny alzándose.

Estaba más que claro que se avecinaba tormenta, unos días muy complicados para los guardianes hasta que encontrasen a la siguiente mujer que desempeñaría el cargo de la mujer de la desesperación.

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. 2

**Raining love  
**

Una chica que me quema por dentro, me conmociona y me destroza con sólo rozarme-Hermosas criaturas

**Aclaraciones: **Jack Frost no me pertenece, lástima (?) yo no le hubiera puesto algo tan triste en la película ¬¬ pero los oc son mios. Comprobaran que alguna vez verán un asterisco * tras los puntos suspensivos en los que divido el contenido del fanfic owo bueno estos puntos significan que llevan una canción que fue la que me inspiró para hacer esa parte! espero que les gusten! Ya pondré acá el nombre de la canción para que no tengan que irse hasta el final del cap para ver owo !

Esta es la secuela del fanfic Frozen Love, espero que lo disfruten y los hechos transcurren unos meses después de lo sucedido en Frozen love. Saludos!

FAVES y FOLLOWS: Gracias a Gatita10Katia, Violet Danae, HikaruMichaelis4869

Follows: Gracias a Damelifrost

Faves: Gracias a Sukamo21, Sarawesley

REVIEW ALERT: Este espacio dedicado a aquellos lectores que toman su tiempo no sólo en leer si no en elaborar un comentario sobre el capítulo, me dan ánimo y también me sirve para querer mejorar con el fanfic, ya les doy las gracias pero aún asi insisto en contestarles individual , es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. ^^

Deipris: hallo!Me alegra que te unieras a ver la secuela x333 ahaha gracias linda, lo de Bunny y sus crías es que simplemente hay que poner esas cosas, me es imposible imaginarlos de otra forma xD, espero que disfrutes este capítulo y todo el fanfic x333

Yukkifrost: Holi Yukki! pues me hacía justo gracia esa posibilidad de que el pobre Jack tuviera que huir con los pantalones puestos xD veremos si ahora que es visible pueda suceder todavia x33, saluditos!

DameliFrost: Awwww *_* lo leiste y luego aun veniste a esta! por cierto, saludos y bienvenida al fanfic x333, pobre Jack eh? es un corruptor de menores (?) Bueno, realmente habría que ver quien corrompió a quién antes de dar el tiro jajaja, gracias,en serio, jo hay veces en que me planteo tanto como llevar el fanfic que no sé que hacer pero gracias! cuando leo los reviews siempre me anima mucho para escribir ^^

Nacha: holi! bienvenida tu también! Gracias por tus palabras ^^ espero que os guste este capitulo y los siguientes que habrá aunque me huelo que me van a matar con lo que pasará en este fanfic ahaha x333

**2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jack se miró y no supo qué decir excepto mirar a Ivanovla con un deje de queja en la mirada, sin embargo, la mujer de Norte no tuvo ningún remordimiento.

— Jack, los que parecemos humanos tenemos que ir cómo humanos, mira los otros no se están quejando.

El chico de cabellos blancos torció el gesto observando a Norte vestido de forma más actual que la que lucía siempre, igual que su mujer, en cierto sentido el hombre de la Navidad disfrutaba un poco en poder ser visto, Bunny se dedicaba a mirar al guardián de la diversión y hacer muecas como si se estuviera riendo.

— Estúpido canguro australiano—masculló Jack desviando la mirada con vergüenza.

Ulstra golpeó a Bunnymund en una oreja con severidad.

— Deja al chico tranquilo.

El australiano resopló con sumo enfado, ya que ellos no tenían forma humana lo mínimo que merecía era poder burlarse, ¿no? Era lo justo, cómo era su mujer, claro que…..por algo la escogió, esa faceta de Ulstra sólo le hacía amarla más.

— Jeannie se sorprenderá cuándo te vea, Jack—sonrió Ivanovla con cierto cariño.

Jack se miró brevemente desde la punta de los pies calzados, cambiando al pantalón café más actual que el de hace trescientos años, su sudadera y la chaqueta negra, como cualquier otro chico, ese pensamiento le animó porque podía salir con Jeannie y ella no tenía que fingir que estuviera sola, se acabó que la tuvieran que ver susurrando por lo bajo y mirando a la nada, Ivanovla le miró divertida, sabía que mencionar eso haría las cosas más fáciles. Norte se acercó llevando una mochila de color borgoña y se la tendió a Jack.

— Aquí podrrrrás guarrrdar el cayado, la había creado tiempo atrrrrás para mi hijo, estarrrrá bien que tú la tengas—le explicó con una larga sonrisa.

Él la tomó en brazos y la abrió con curiosidad, parecía una mochila normal y corriente, algo vieja pero corriente y moliente, cogió el cayado y lo metió dentro comprobando con sorpresa como este se hundía sin dejar rastro, metió la mano dentro tanteando hasta volver a agarrar el cayado sin dejar de sorprenderse al ver que tan bien funcionaba.

— Es increíble, Norte. Me servirá para mantener el cayado escondido— agradeció Jack colgándose el asa de la mochila del hombro.

Casi no podía creérselo, era como un regalo pese a las quejas de los otros, él no tenía remedio, quería aprovechar, no era una oportunidad que se diera todos los días aunque seguía sin entender las quejas de los otros, entendía que la madurez era necesaria, vale, no era tan tonto como para dar brincos interminables para celebrar el nuevo estado, al menos por unos minutos, ¿qué tan malo podía ser disfrutarlo un poco?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nunca había tenido normalidad en toda su vida.

Siempre viendo a Jack, ella no esperó volver a ser normal, tal vez su única esperanza fue el momento en que pidió dejar de ver a Jack y por un tiempo ínfimo lo consiguió. Después de todo lo sucedido y de su relación con el guardián de la diversión estaba acostumbrada a que las cosas para ella jamás podrían clasificarse como normales, aunque poco le importaba, ella sólo quería estar con Jack y punto. Eso sí, había que decir que no le importaba porque ambos eran felices el uno con el otro, se había mentalizado perfectamente con que las cosas serían diferentes, por lo que se quedó de piedra al ver a Jack parado en la puerta de su instituto cuándo ella salió, no hubiera reparado en él de no ser por su cabello blanco y la sudadera que reconocía bajo esa chaqueta, descontando claro está los ojos azules, esos inconfundibles ojos que amaba desde su niñez , por lo demás no hubiera reconocido a Jack, primero porque estaba vestido como cualquier chico de la época actual, segundo porque todo el mundo estaba viendo a Jack.

Jeannie miró de reojo a la gente que pasaba esquivando deliberadamente a Jack, algunos le miraban dado que no le reconocían, ella necesitó asegurarse que no era una broma, que Lia no estaba todavía devolviéndole la jugarreta por haberla hecho creer en Jack para acabar sufriendo el rechazo del guardián.

Era una broma, ¿verdad? Ninguno de sus compañeros podían estar viendo a Jack de verdad, aún así se mantuvo quieta, incapaz de comprender exactamente qué pasaba, no reaccionó ni siquiera cuándo el joven de cabellos blancos la rodeó entre sus brazos y la besó con tanta calma que realmente creyó que se desmayaría si su cuerpo no estuviera tan tenso.

— ¡Woooo! ¡Espectáculo!

Jeannie parpadeó apartando con esfuerzo la vista de Jack para centrarse en Vicky al escuchar su voz, miró sus ropas góticas, su pelo rubio acastañado, ahora con un mechón negro en el lateral derecho y lo más desquiciante de todo es que ella parecía estar viendo a Jack, ella no podía bromear así, Vicky no era cruel, claro que fíate tú de los amigos, no siempre puedes confiar en la gente a la que llamas amigo. No siempre un amigo es un amigo. Eso hay que tenerlo más que claro.

Ella siente como se sofoca al ver cómo Vicky se acerca, enlaza su brazo al de ella y da una palmadita a Jack en el hombro, Jack ríe con diversión, Jeannie no sabe qué narices debe hacer, desde luego que la situación no mejora en absoluto cuándo Fiona y Pete se acercan a ellos y saludan con un gesto a Jack algo sorprendidos. Los labios de Jeannie tiemblan, las palabras se atoran en su garganta y siente que es incapaz de hablar de forma coherente.

— Soy Jack.

¡Gracias al cielo! ¡Uno de los dos habla! La pelirroja recupera la respiración y aprieta su frente contra el cuello de Jack mirándoles de reojo, todavía sin saber si todo es una estúpida broma o una prueba para determinar si debe ir a un sanatorio mental, así que lo único que puede hacer es sonreír y decir:

— Él es Jack.

Aunque en realidad quiere decir que es _su_ Jack pero no se atreve.

— Soy Fiona— sonrió la chica más menuda— . Él es Pete.

— Y ella Vicky, lo sé— terminó Jack con una sonrisa divertida.

—Eh….hola, Jack—habla por último Pete, le tiende la mano para estrecharla—. No te reconozco del instituto.

No, claro que no. Jeannie se muerde la lengua, ¿seguía dormida? ¿Por qué no sonaba el condenado despertador? ¿Por qué no la despertaba Jack?

—No vengo a este, es lógico, pero….es cómo si os viera todos los días—y ríe.

Jeannie siente ganas de ahogarlo, pero era histeria, pura histeria.

— Así que, vosotros dos…— Fiona intenta ser suave para preguntar.

Vicky es más directa.

— Se han metido un morreo como para verlo— anunció divertida— . Suponemos bien si te vemos como su pareja, a menos que te pegue una patada en tus bo….

— ¡Victoria!-le interrumpe Jeannie avergonzada.

Estuvo a punto de celebrarlo, vale ya podía interrumpir a Vicky antes de que dijera algo inapropiado, esto iba bien, iba recuperando la coherencia, Jeannie había temido que el shock le hubiera provocado un ictus a su pobre cerebro asfixiado por los exámenes.

— Ella es mi Jeannie— anunció Jack tomando la mano de Jeannie y depositando un beso más suave.

A la porra, Jeannie volvía a perder la coherencia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Cómo debemos afrontarlo entonces?-se quejó Bunny

— Vuestra única opción es manteneros escondidos— respondió Ivanovla en un suspiro.

— Qué fácil, claro como vosotros podéis caminar tan tranquilos por la calle.

Esta vez fue Teeth quién habló, deslizándose alrededor del grupo con aire algo huraño, Tooth observaba con la cabeza apoyada en la mano a su compañero, bien podía calmarlo, aunque en cierta medida ella también sentía envidia, no tener que esconderse, poder caminar con suma libertad, poder ver….

El hada abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

— Claro…eso es.

Sin embargo nadie más notó los pensamientos en alto de Tooth al estar ocupados discutiendo entre sí, volvió la vista a todo el alboroto, Bunny y Teeth discutiendo con Norte mientras Sandman intentaba calmarlos antes de que la cosa llegara a las manos y zarpas, Sweety parecía algo inquieta y trataba de hacer algo por si acaso el guardián de los sueños se ganaba algún golpe que no merecía, su pobre hombre dorado siempre tendía a acabar mal al meterse en esos embrollos, Ivanovla y Ulstra eran más creativas pues parecían estar discutiendo alguna idea sobre como intentar solucionar la situación sin que hubiera bandos divididos, algo que Tooth había hecho por sí misma.

— Disculpad—los llamó con voz alta y clara.

Nada. Cada uno seguía a lo suyo

— Por favor, ¿podríais escucharme un momento?

El alboroto parecía hacerse mayor, ¿Qué era eso que hizo en aquella ocasión Sandman para que le prestaran atención? Los ojos violáceos del hada de los dientes se iluminaron con secreta diversión cuándo dos duendes de Norte pasaron por su lado. Al minuto siguiente se oyeron como agitaban varios cascabeles, el grupo agitado se silenció buscando de dónde venía el sonido hasta ver como Tooth sostenía un par de duendes en sus manos y los agitaba haciendo sonar los cascabeles de los gorros, el hada sonrió abiertamente al ver que por fin los otros guardianes comenzaban a prestar atención a lo que ella quería decir, dejó suavemente a los duendes en el suelo viendo como estos se alejaban haciendo eses.

Volvió la vista hacia su público y batió suavemente las manos satisfecha.

— Bien, ahora que habéis escuchado las campanillas imagino que también podréis escucharme a mí— anunció colocando sus manos en sus caderas —. Creo que tengo una solución para poder salir cómo los demás.

Al igual que el resto, Teeth la miró, pero él nunca la miraba como todo el mundo miraba a Tooth porque desde que era un simple niño humano, Teeth siempre vió al hada con una luz especial, porque para él todo lo que estaba cerca de ella se volvía colorido, diferente, mejor. No era algo que supiera explicar aunque viviera más de mil años, todo lo que sabía es que Tooth era para él y que todo lo que ella dijera era…..brillante.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fue difícil al principio, caminar con Jack de la mano sin fingir, escuchar como hablaba con sus amigos, verlo bromear, coger nieve del suelo y lanzarla, aún cuándo no lo hacía como ningún otro chico, Jack no podía hacerlo como un chico corriente porque él era él, nunca comparable a los otros, pensaba que podía ver siempre así a Jack.

Entrecerró los ojos despacio, era consciente de que….no siempre podría. Porque se haría mayor y eso la hacía pensar en qué haría Jack, ¿la dejaría? ¿la acabaría viendo como una hermana mayor? ¿Elegiría a otra? Sus labios temblaron ligeramente ante esa posibilidad, su corazón encogió, en el fondo de su mente aún podía ver a Jack con una mirada de enamorado demencial hacia Lia.

— ¿Cuánto hace que tú y él…..?

Jeannie despertó de sus pensamientos al escuchar a Fiona, apretó la mano entorno al asa de su mochila antes de soltar una sonrisa forzada.

— Hace poco….meses—respondió sin mirarla—. Poco tiempo.

— ¿Por qué no nos hablaste sobre él?-cuestionó nuevamente Fiona—. No nos molesta, es sólo que podía haber salido en pandilla con nosotros.

_Si supierais cuántas veces vino con nosotros_, pensó la pelirroja meneando sutilmente la cabeza.

— Mmmm hay cosas que prefiero guardarme—habló como si le restara importancia.

— Siempre has estado…— Fiona la miró con cautela antes de continuar — …loca por Jack Frost….y toda esa historia que nos has contado…

Jeannie entreabrió los labios con sorpresa, ¿es que no se habían dado cuenta? Pelo blanco como la nieve, los ojos más azules nunca vistos, como el lago de los océanos antárticos, la piel pálida como si reflejase la nieve, la frialdad del invierno, la alegría de ese mismo invierno en su sonrisa, ¿Cómo podían no ver qué era Jack Frost?

— Jeannie no mintió en ningún momento— la pelirroja alzó la vista hacia Jack—. Todo es cierto. Soy Jack Frost.

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. 3

**Raining love  
**

Se que si, que lo amo con cada mechón de mi cabello, con cada célula de mi piel, con cada gota de mi sangre. Estoy llena a rebosar de amor, pero no consigo decirse-lo. No obstante, si de verdad puede leerme los pensamientos, no es necesario que diga nada.-Eternidad

**Aclaraciones: **Jack Frost no me pertenece, lástima (?) yo no le hubiera puesto algo tan triste en la película ¬¬ pero los oc son mios. Comprobaran que alguna vez verán un asterisco * tras los puntos suspensivos en los que divido el contenido del fanfic owo bueno estos puntos significan que llevan una canción que fue la que me inspiró para hacer esa parte! espero que les gusten! Ya pondré acá el nombre de la canción para que no tengan que irse hasta el final del cap para ver owo !

Esta es la secuela del fanfic Frozen Love, espero que lo disfruten y los hechos transcurren unos meses después de lo sucedido en Frozen love. Saludos!

FAVES y FOLLOWS: Gracias a TwistedMindDevi

Follows: Gracias a Gashicalmy

Faves: DameliFrost, Shiemi Uchiha

*Si me dejo a alguien atrás me avisan por fi, yo voy poniendo fijándome en las fechas x3

REVIEW ALERT: Este espacio dedicado a aquellos lectores que toman su tiempo no sólo en leer si no en elaborar un comentario sobre el capítulo, me dan ánimo y también me sirve para querer mejorar con el fanfic, ya les doy las gracias pero aún asi insisto en contestarles individual , es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. ^^

Ami142: Hola! bueno pues ahaha aqui estamos con la vida normal de Jack no sé yo si le gustará tanto hacer vida normal jejeje espero que disfrutes con el capitulo

DameliFrost: *_* buenas! Lo de Tooth ya ya se va viendo jejeje era algo que ya tenía escrito cuando escribía Frozen love pero me lo tenía guardado para una ocasión como esta x3 la mochila de Jack es realmente útil eso si no te lo voy a discutir XD

Nacha: holas ^^ jajaja bueno siento la tardanza eso sí, pues bueno el plan de Tooth me vais a perdonar por lo escrito y los amigos bueeeeeno todos tenemos esos amigos que reaccionan a su estilo, ¿cierto? jajaja Disfruta del capi x3

Yukkifrost: hi hi Yukki!Mucho mejor sin pantalones seeeeh *_*-babitas-bueno que me descentro xD Lo de los amigos ya mismito lo vas a comprobar y bueno la actualización tengo que admitir que quería seguir el ritmo que tenía en Frozen love pero tengo que atender a mis personajes de roll y para cumplir en todos lados al final decidí que actualizaría Raining love cada dos semanas ^^ Y de verdad, siento mucho hacerles esperar tanto T_T me coincidió tan mal! pero realmente quiero seguir más de continuo la historia así que creo que dos semanas estará bien para seguir ^^ Ojalá te guste el capítulo ^^

Gashicalmy: Hola!Te doy la bienvenida a mi fanfiction ^^ En su defensa, quien no entraría en shock? xD bueno yo haría unas cosas e/e jajaja perdón, perdón, vuelvo a descentrarme, Disfruta el capi ^^

Guest: Otra bienvenida! Waaaah en serio me sorprende que tomaran leer en ese tiempo mi fanfiction */* en serio, estas cosas me motivan muchisimo para escribir! Bueno tengo algo de dua con este capítulo me esmeré como siempre pero ayyy soy muy insegura así que sólo me queda rezar para que os guste x333

**3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Es como un efecto en cadena. Primero por obvias razones Pete y Fiona se rieron, la única persona que debió tomarlo en serio fue Vicky, para ella fue difícil pero pensándolo con calma ella podía encajar todas esas piezas en un mismo puzle, las historias de Jeannie demasiado cargadas de verdad para ser fantasía, el comportamiento despiadado de Lia para con su casi hermana, el copo de nieve que había visto esa vez en la puerta de ella, el que su piel ahora la mayor parte del tiempo estuviera fría. ¡Y ese parecido tan irreal que tenía aquel chico con los dibujos! ¡Demasiadas casualidades! Así que Vicky pudo asimilarlo, no sin antes jadear sorprendida y necesitar pararse en medio de la calle, sin embargo, hasta que Jack sacó su cayado con absoluta tranquilidad— Jeannie se había estado preguntando dónde demonios se lo había dejado— y congeló parte de la carretera, Pete y Fiona no pararon de reír, ahora miraban con expresión congelada aquella escarcha, después el cayado, después a Jack y viceversa empezando a balbucear cosas sin sentido.

— Os lo expliqué como pude— se excusó la joven mientras ellos balbuceaban— . Os conté cada cosa que pasó, eso seguro.

Y en ese instante, al ser más consciente de lo que Jeannie había dicho, Vicky agarró a Jack por la sudadera con fuerza.

— ¡Tú! ¡Pedazo de cerdo hipócrita! ¡Pedirle que te ayudara con otra! ¡Precisamente ella! — le gritó enfurecida.

Jeannie sujetó lo mejor que podía a la rubia gótica intentando separarla lo mejor que podía de Jack, sin embargo no conseguía que se soltara del peliblanco.

— Eso fue uh…¡no fue sólo mi culpa! Cupido…..

— ¡Sin excusas!

La pelirroja hizo más fuerza esta vez ayudada de Fiona y Pete consiguiendo que soltase al peliblanco.

— Ella es….pasional— consiguió decir Fiona entrecortadamente, parpadeó y miró a Jack Frost— . Oh, ¡Dios mío!-gimió incrédula.

Pete permanecía en silencio sin saber muy bien qué decir mientras Jeannie intentaba tranquilizar a Vicky antes de que se echara al cuello de Jack otra vez, para la pelirroja no era algo propiamente bonito que le recordaran que el guardián de la diversión estuvo a un paso de irse con la chica equivocada y ella se hubiera quedado en la estocado pensando en cuánto le amaba y lo miserable que era su vida al perder la capacidad de verlo porque no había tardado ni dos minutos en concienciarse de que no quería nada ni nadie que no fuera Jack. Sonaba obsesivo pero así era, sin embargo, las cosas estaban bien ahora aunque a Jeannie no le gustaba pensar en cuánto de lejos habría llegado Lia con Jack, si fue tan rápido como con ella o no, lo único seguro es que si se habrían besado, ella no preguntó y Jack tampoco pronunció palabra, no fue su culpa, no le culpaba, pero eso no significaba que no le ardiera el pecho al pensarlo.

Jeannie no expresó su enfadó, más bien si en esos minutos lo hizo fue a base de dos estornudos consecutivos.

— ¿Estás bien?-interrogó Pete volviendo a la realidad que él aún no enfrentaba, se sacó un paquete de klinex del bolsillo y se lo ofreció al ver que ella se tapaba la nariz.

Jeannie asintió sonándose con uno de los pañuelos que sacó del paquete.

— No fue nada.

Jack la miró no muy convencido, le preocupaba que Jeannie enfermara por permanecer tanto tiempo con él, Jackie, Jamie, Sophie, Bollito, Pippa, Monty y tantos otros niños estaban con él muchas veces al día, lo abrazaban y jugaban, pero el humano que pasaba más tiempo demasiado cerca— y por cerca hay que aclarar besándose, abrazándose y sin ropa— era Jeannie. Y mientras Jack la miraba con esa férrea preocupación, Pete volvió a mirar a Jack, no le había mirado desde su truquito de escarcha, es decir, fue un shock o tal vez una maldición caída del cielo. Había pensado en Jeannie como su amor platónico, algo que siempre querría tocar, sin embargo ella decía que no, lo decía tan suavemente con tanta delicadeza que sólo le hacía desear tocarla más, entonces empezó a salir con Vicky, era guapa, era inteligente, le gustaba estar a su lado, sin embargo, no era Jeannie y fue algo que afirmó con más claridad al ver hacía meses la tristeza de la pelirroja asegurando lo que para él eran puros delirios que su tan adorado Jack Frost— que no existía— estaba enamorada de Lia. Un buen bombón. Desde luego Pete no quería sonar malvado, simplemente no pudo evitar sentir una satisfacción oculta, es decir, había sido como si de forma indirecta ella le hubiera dicho que dejaba de anhelar a Jack, que pasaría página, Pete estuvo tan convencido que había roto con Vicky pocos días después, aunque él no quería llegar al lado de Jeannie y decir "míranos. Somos dos imbéciles que no tenemos lo que deseamos" No quería restregarle por la cara ni que Jack no existía y que en el caso de existir nunca estarían juntos. Que no tendría nada de malo intentarlo. Ahora tenía que lidiar con su mundo lógico en la mierda y viendo como Jeannie moría de amor por un Jack real que estaba loco por ella. Es decir sólo había que ver esa mirada tan protectora y cálida que le brindaba, casi podía ver los latidos agitados en su pecho.

Pete pensó que estaba hundido en la mierda. Pero había un punto positivo, ahora sí podía seguir, no había que ser listo para ver que la puerta de Jeannie estaba cerrada y lo estaría tanto como durase su vida pues veía sobradamente como se miraban los dos, esa mirada que se dan en esas fantasiosas historias como Romeo y Julieta, Tristán e Isolda, una de esas miradas que en ese tiempo dónde una novia te dura un café, aunque te da tiempo a toquetear por todos lados y probar, es en ese tiempo dónde las historias de amor de verdad no suceden, la mierda, a él le estaba golpeando una en las narices. Dos bofetones bien plantados. Así que supo que tenía que dejarla ir, igual que aclaró con Vicky que ninguno de los dos se quería como habían querido pensar, tal vez porque la diferencia— y esta era la más obvia— Vicky no había sido capaz de plantar un no por lo que pudiera generar.

Qué raro. Era feliz por las dos. Eso era más que suficiente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fry apretó los dientes rechinando de furia, había visto a chico de pelo blanco acercarse a Jeannie, pensó que ella le pegaría o le daría un empujón, ¿quién conseguía acercarse tanto a ella que no fuera del grupo de amigos? Nunca pensó que su sangre pudiera arder con tanta intensidad, ni sentirse como si estuviera a punto de agarrar un cuchillo y clavárselo a ambos tantas veces como le fueran las fuerzas en ello. Había gastado toda su vida en Jeannie. Desde que la seguía en el colegio con siete años, había venerado aquel cabello rojo, lo había deseado tocar pensando si era suave como la seda, como los pétalos de rosa, a medida que iba creciendo sus deseos fueron más intensos, también más carnales.

Con cada no se afirmaba más.

Había visto a Pete caer también redondito y llevarse un no como una catedral, él se rió y quiso ser perseverante, porque haría que le mirase.

— Vaya porquería, ¿verdad?

Fry dio un respingo y miró a su lado al chico de pelo negro y ojos rojos, parpadeó, ¿quién demonios podía tener los ojos rojos? ¿Qué eran? ¿Lentillas? Menudo friki se le había agregado.

— ¿Te importa lo que estoy haciendo?-cuestionó.

— Desde luego, me resulta raro ver a esa chica con ese tipo de pelo blanco, ja, pelo blanco, ¿quién se cree que es?

El otro torció una sonrisa, bueno, alguien que lo veía, parecía que el friki sabía que lo que se decía.

— Ella no es perfecta, pero es para mí— afirmó.

Miró atentamente a Fry, sus mejillas algo redondas, demasiado moreno y el pelo negro y sutilmente rizado, los ojos marrones, no era un tío feo, tampoco era guapo como cualquiera en este mundo nadie era perfecto, pero él sabía que el pobre chico estaba como una cabra y por ello sabía que si su plan hubiera sido Fry desde el principio hubiera sido un fracaso más absoluto que el anterior.

— Es cierto. Ella estaría perfectamente contigo, haríais muy buena pareja pero no eres su tipo— sonrió de forma torcida— . Quiero decir, estás bien y todo eso, sin embargo ahí dónde ves al otro es un héroe, a las chicas les gustan los héroes y a esa pelirroja…..sólo mírala, le encantaría hacer una escena a lo Spiderman y Mary Jane.

Fry frunció el ceño y miró a Jeannie caminar de la mano del tipo que no conocía hasta la puerta de su casa, él había probado de todo, había efectuado todo tipo de acercamientos, si bien no sabía si ella fingía ignorarlo para prender más pasión o los nos eran una forma de calentarlo, claro que si ahora pensaba en lo que le decía aquel friki probablemente no pudiera estar tan equivocado.

— ¿Y tú que sabes?

El pelinegro alzó una ceja.

— Pues muchas cosas, ese tipo es mi hermano, si, es un friki que se tiñó el pelo de blanco, el caso es que él salía con una chica— fingió dudar—. Lia pero tuvieron una pelea y ahora están saliendo, cosas de darse celos, sinceramente, me parece injusto que tengas que esperar por tu chica sólo por las pájaras mentales de mi hermano Jack.

— Cuánto atino en esas palabras— dijo con más emoción Fry.

Se levantó de detrás del seto mirando a Fry antes de empezar a andar.

— Piensa en esas cosas que harán antes de que Jack rompa con ella, tal vez te interesaría que lo dejaran cuánto antes y si lo has pensado nada más llámame, no te preocupes sabré encontrarte.

Fry se quedó pensativo.

— No me has dicho cómo te llamas.

El pelinegro se revolvió levemente el cabello.

— Allegro— sonrió fríamente.

Fry parpadeó viendo que Allegro casi desaparecía al final de la calle, miró por última vez a Jeannie que entraba en su casa acompañada del tal Jack y pegó una patada en el árbol de al lado casi llorando por el daño que se hizo, aunque sin duda pensaría en la oferta sin ser consciente de que estaba escuchando a un demonio.

Allegro bajó por la calle cruzándose con Vicky, la chica gótica amiga de Jeannie, la miró brevemente y ella también le miró.

— ¿Te conozco?

El chico de los corazones roto apartó la mirada turbado antes de negar rápidamente con la cabeza y sobretodo negar el breve latido que había dado su marchito corazón.

Sólo había sido expectación por ser nuevamente titiritero en el plan. Sólo eso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Miró de soslayo a Jack cerrando la puerta en silencio.

— Jack, eso pasó hace meses. No importa.

El peliblanco frunció el ceño apretando la mochila, contempló el cabello rojo de Jeannie ahora que se había sacado su gorro y lo dejaba en el colgador, contempló las pecas, los ojos grises, los labios llenos y pensó qué podría haber pasado si tan sólo él hubiera seguido equivocado, si los recuerdos no le hubieran abierto los ojos, si tan sólo hubiera seguido con Lia.

— Si importa, ¿qué pasa si hubiera seguido con Lia?

Jeannie cuadró los hombros no queriendo pensarlo, ¿qué hubiera pasado? No quería dudar de Jack, tal vez se hubiera dado cuenta, es decir, él fue a por ella, ¿cierto? Quería pensar que toas esas historias de amor verdadero si podían pasar si tenían fe el uno en el otro, agarró a Jack por la sudadera mirándolo fieramente.

— No lo hubieras hecho, como la versión oscura de ti mismo habías ido a por mí, no por ella, así que no pienses en ello, tonto trepa— árboles.

Jack la miró, ese gesto, las palabras, había tenido suerte, que Moon afirmase que él tenía a alguien, tomó sus muñecas con cuidado a través de la tela e la chaqueta.

— Sólo bésame, tonta cabeza— roja— rió leve agachando su cabeza hasta unir sus labios a los de la chica, primero rozándolos despacio notando el calor de la chica aún humana.

Apretó fuertemente esos labios notando la calidez, recordando como en otro tiempo él también era cálido, sintió su gélido aliento abrirse paso por la boca de la pelirroja hasta que una repentina tos irrumpió en el momento. Jack pudo observar los labios casi morados de Jeannie por su beso pero también observó como empezaba a ponerse lívida y atinó a girarse con una sensación pesada en el estómago mirando al hombre que era el padre de Jeannie, el guardián de la diversión apenas tenía color de por sí, sin embargo notó como el poco que le quedaba empezaba a irse. No podía ser en serio que el padre de Jeannie tuviera una escopeta en su casa, ¿verdad?

Jeannie no supo bien que hacer, es decir, se suponía que sus padres trabajaban, ella había estado castigada sin salidas dentro de casa, eso incluía no participar en las batallas de nieve ni siquiera para acompañar a Jackie, ni la escalada, sus padres pensaron que era duro porque sabían que tan activa podía ser, pero lo habían considerado adecuado, no se preguntaron nunca porque no apeló al castigo después de dos semanas encerrada— no podían imaginar ni de lejos qué hacía en esas horas encerrada en su cuarto y si estaba en la sala porque leía en voz alta casi riendo aunque estuviera aparentemente sola en la sala— ahora bien, Jeannie había cumplido sus tres meses de castigo, pero no sabían como lidiar con lo que habían visto, Thomas sabía que era ilógico castigar a Jeannie por traer a un chico y darle un beso tan inocente, Elora desde los doce había hablado ya de un montón de hombres, imaginaba que si la mayor traía alguna vez a alguien de esa categoría él sólo podía estar bien con ello.

Pero por su cara parecía que le estaba dando un infarto cerebral como si no entendiera la situación. Marlene habría esperado todo una vida para poder hablar de chicos con Jeannie como hacía con Elora, sin embargo nunca sacaba una respuesta que no fuera un no o algo sobre Jack Frost, así que había dado por perdida la batalla hasta ese momento y muy seriamente se lamentó de no haber forzado a estrechar un poco más eso porque no había visto a ese chico nunca, ¿cuánto? ¿cómo? ¿por qué no le dijo? Esperaba— rogó— que no fuera tarde para tener cierta charla de cosas que pueden esperar. Jack por su parte se dio cuenta en apenas unos segundos de todas las ventajas que tenía en ese momento la invisibilidad, en cuánto daría en ese momento por ser sólo invisible a los padres de Jeannie, desde luego hubiera sido más fácil hace trescientos años porque en esa época los padres de Julie le conocían desde que usaba pañales y desde luego le hubiera dado menos miedo pedirles a ellos la mano que a los desconocidos que le miraban con ojos recelosos.

Jeannie sólo pensó. Uh— oh.

Hubiera querido un respiro después de lidiar con Pete, Fiona y Vicky sobre Jack.

— Mamá…papá, él es Jack—dijo intentando sonar clara, aunque su voz se trabó en el último momento.

Su madre acomodó su pelo rojo apagado como si acabase de volver a la realidad y dio un pequeño codazo disimulado a Thomas.

— ¿Te quedarás a comer con nosotros, Jack?-atinó a decir Thomas.

Jeannie miró al guardián deseando tener telepatía para averiguar que tenían que hacer, Jack apretó la mano de la pelirroja como diciendo que estaba bien, que aquello hubiera sido lo natural si le hubieran visto desde el principio, pero estaba cagado, todo había que decirlo.

— Si, me quedaré— dijo intentando poner el matiz respetuoso en la voz—. Gracias, señor.

¡Qué absurdo! ¡Había salido de una batalla contra Pitch, Allegro y Ren! ¡No debería asustarse por aquello!

Thomas se acercó, Jeannie casi pudo ver un rictus extraño en su cara, por un momento temió que quisiera ahogar a Jack, únicamente tomó el abrigo de Jeannie ayudándolo a quitárselo como si fuera más pequeña.

— Está bien si me dices Thomas, quítate el abrigo muchacho lo tienes lleno de escarcha como tu sudadera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Toothiana mostraba la cara interna del mapa mundial de Norte, allí estaba el mapa, Norte y el hada de los dientes habían sido los primeros guardianes de la infancia, fueron pocos años después que Sandman y Bunnymund se unieron a ellos como guardianes, pero como primeros guardianes Moon les había dado algo, algo de un tiempo dónde niños y adultos observaban todo, un tiempo en el que Moon aún no era el hombre en la Luna y Pitch no era el hombre del miedo si no el mayor héroe que se conocía y Darkness la princesa risueña que seguía los pasos de Moon. Era historia de hacía mucho tiempo, conservada por eones hasta todos esos siglos, pocas cosas Moon había legado, ninguno de ellos sabía exactamente cuánto tendría cada uno de ellos, cada guardián que aparecía tenía algo que Moon había dejado expresamente en su hogar, por eso no podían determinar cuánto había de aquello. Norte tomó con extrema delicadeza el mapa abriéndolo haciendo que saliera bastante polvo.

— Moon había dicho que errrra para una emerrrrrrgencia— suspiró Norte observando el mapa.

Ivanovla sonrió levemente y le apretó suavemente en el hombro.

— Esto lo es, además no es para todos, es sólo para ellos— sonrió levemente— . Es una ocasión en miles de años.

Norte asintió, en parte por cierta camaradería hacia los demás, además tenía curiosidad, ¿por qué no admitirlo? Sería la primera vez desde que existía que vería actuar aquello sobre un guardián, se preguntaba cómo sería y estaba seguro de que no era el único.

— Debemos irrrr al castillo de los sueños de Sandy— leyó con voz queda— . Allí está a primerrra llave, Toothiana tiene la suya en su palacio y Bunnymund tiene el círculo de ojo en la madriguerrrra, el lugarrr dónde está es en la cabaña helada de Jack.

Bunnymund movió una oreja inquieto.

— ¿Pero qué es eso que buscamos exactamente?

Toothiana revoloteó mirando el mapa por encima del hombro de Norte antes de responder a Bunnymund.

— El elixir que crea ilusiones en los adultos— respondió con suma emoción—. ¡Es un tesoro de los tiempos de Moon! ¡De cuándo los sueños cubrían el mundo entero e incluso los adultos creían!

Teeth tragó hondo, hubo un silencio en toda la sala ante la declaración del hada de los dientes, cualquiera de ellos había escuchado historias sobre aquel elixir, más sólo eran eso, historias. Aquellas que lees en el libro cuándo prestas juramento como guardián, nada más. Intercambiaron miradas, preguntas silenciosas flotando en el ambiente, nadie sabía para que serviría, si tan siquiera haría algo, no sabrían nada hasta que lo reunieran todo y tal vez incluso para ese momento no llegaran a saberlo, lo único que estaba claro es que era la única opción para aquellos que estaban atrapados en una eterna forma perfecta para canalizar con los niños pero que los condenaba a estar alejados de los adultos. Norte se guardó el mapa.

— Irrrré a buscar a Jack, después de todo está en su casa guarrrrrdado— anunció tomando de su bolsillo una de las esferas.

Ivanovla le quitó rápidamente el abrigo rojo y lo sustituyó por uno más acorde a los tiempos actuales, esas ropas que Norte desdeñaba pero necesarias cuándo querían ver a sus hijos y nieto.

— Siemprrrre en todo mujerrr— rió depositando un casto beso en los labios de Ivanovla.

La primera mujer que casi lo ensarta en la pared con un cuchillo por meterse en su casa a dejar un regalo, fue como amor a primera vista, desde luego, sin más miramientos Norte saltó dentro del vórtice creado por el globo de nieve sin darse cuenta de que Moon comenzó a brillar en lo alto del cielo haciendo que los otros se girasen.

Los gritos ahogados de los guardianes resonaron en todo el taller.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jeannie se aferró con tanta fuerza a la mano de Jack bajo la mesa que creyó que nunca más volvería a poder mover sus dedos correctamente, Elora lo miraba tanto que sentía pequeñas punzadas de celos sacudiéndole el estómago, como un hombrecillo furioso viviendo dentro de su tripa y golpeándola con fuerza, Jackie estaba con un permanente brillo emocionado en los ojos mirando al guardián, tenían que estar pendientes de que el niño hablase de Jack como guardián. No es como si no confiasen en el más pequeño, es sólo que con tanta emoción era como una bomba de relojería a punto de estallar. Marlene había estado mirando con sus ojos de color aguamarina el cabello de Jack con algo de sorpresa, no era exactamente desagrado, había mirado a ese chico y parecía un buen chico, no podía juzgarlo por el color del cabello, pero era un poco raro y toda esa escarcha en su ropa, estaba segura de que no dejaba de aparecer, era raro.

Estuvo a punto de decir algo cuándo miró a su hija quién estiró la mano tomando la botella de agua.

— ¿Qué…qué te has hecho en la mano?

La mayor se extrañó, era ese tono controlado para no ponerse a gritar, cómicamente llamado por su padre como "el tono de interiores", uno pocas veces empleado y se miró la mano sin entender, abrió los labios sin saber qué decir.

Era la primera vez que veía esa extraña G azul brillante en su mano izquierda.

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. 4

**Raining love  
**

Cuando estás mal, cuando lo ves todo negro, cuando no tienes futuro, cuando no tienes nada que perder, cuando... cada instante es un peso enorme, insostenible. Y resoplas todo el tiempo. Y querrías liberarte como sea. De cualquier forma. De la más simple, de la más cobarde, sin dejar de nuevo para mañana este pensamiento: «Ella no está». Ya no está. Y entonces, simplemente, querrías no estar tampoco tú. Desaparecer.** -Tengo ganas de ti**

**Aclaraciones: **Jack Frost no me pertenece, lástima (?) yo no le hubiera puesto algo tan triste en la película ¬¬ pero los oc son mios. Comprobaran que alguna vez verán un asterisco * tras los puntos suspensivos en los que divido el contenido del fanfic owo bueno estos puntos significan que llevan una canción que fue la que me inspiró para hacer esa parte! espero que les gusten! Ya pondré acá el nombre de la canción para que no tengan que irse hasta el final del cap para ver owo !

En este capitulo si hay canción x3, es Be the Song the Foy Vance.

Esta es la secuela del fanfic Frozen Love, espero que lo disfruten y los hechos transcurren unos meses después de lo sucedido en Frozen love. Saludos!

FAVES y FOLLOWS: Gracias a Indications de l´immortalite

*Si me dejo a alguien atrás me avisan por fi, yo voy poniendo fijándome en las fechas x3

REVIEW ALERT: Este espacio dedicado a aquellos lectores que toman su tiempo no sólo en leer si no en elaborar un comentario sobre el capítulo, me dan ánimo y también me sirve para querer mejorar con el fanfic, ya les doy las gracias pero aún asi insisto en contestarles individual , es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. ^^

Nusita981: Holi! Bienvenida :"D pues adsasdf que puedo decir? xD ahahaha si conocer a los padres siempre es complicado cuándo escribí esa escena me iba imaginando la cara de Jack y moría de risa, pues espero que guste este capítulo , puse mucho empeño en ello. *Susurros: yo también quería que Jack se quitara la sudadera */*

DameliFrost: Saludos! Gracias x3 bueno hora de aclararte esas dudillas *^* la chica gótica ahaha bueno es una chica como Jeannie y ha sido su mejor amiga desde niñas es todo lo que puedo decir de Vicky xD y lo del espía y Allegro no puedo spoilear pero creo que ya acabo de ser obvia -se da cabezazos-aunque como ya dije anteriormente si tuve algún acierto fue a Jack cagado vivo con los padres xDDDD bueno a ver si gusta este capítulo.

Shiemi Uchiha: hola! bienvenida al fanfic! *^* Pues lo que pasa es una serie de locuras no puedo resumirlo mejor jajaja xD Es un placer oír estos comentarios, siempre me animan mucho a escribir sobretodo cuándo ando bajo de ánimos, te lo agradezco ^^ Disfruta de este capítulo.

Nacha: holis ^^ siento mucho por andar tardando tanto con las actualizaciones pero ahora seré más constante x3, cada dos semanas tendrán sin falta el capítulo de Raining Love, prometido y la G ahahaha siiiii es de los guardianes x3, en este capítulo ya podréis ver un poquito más. Deseo de corazón que guste /

Ami142: buenas linda ^^ gracias! a mi también me gusta Vicky, le puse muchas características de una de mis mejores amigas porque siendo como es Jeannie sabía que alguien como Vicky le vendría genial, de pequeñas las imaginaba como dos traviesas planeando siempre trastadas juntos xD. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

Nacha: holas ^^ jajaja bueno siento la tardanza eso sí, pues bueno el plan de Tooth me vais a perdonar por lo escrito y los amigos bueeeeeno todos tenemos esos amigos que reaccionan a su estilo, ¿cierto? jajaja Disfruta del capi x3

Ah! y hablando de todo y porque esto es una democracia-hasta que yo quiera xD-bueno pues estoy algo indecisa con el conjunto de historias de jack y Jeannie, como todos sabéis se compondría en un principio de Unilateral Love (precuela de Frozen Love), Frozen Love y Raining Love (la secuela) a mayores pensaba crear al terminar raining y unilateral que son las que quedan poner una historia que sólo serían series de drabbles de Jack, Jeannie y los otros, cosas que eliminé por x razones, otras que imaginé que serían de otra manera, bueno lo típico xD.

Sin embargo en dónde estoy indecisa es lo que viene siendo el principio de todo, es decir la historia de Jack y Jeannie cuando esta era Julie hace trescientos años, lo que pasa es que como todos los que leísteis Frozen love es una historia que tiene un final triste, pensaba publicarla a modo de historia corta pero no sé si hacerlo al final de Raining Love o terminar la saga y ponerla luego de Unilateral, pero no sé al ser con ese final temía dejaros con mal sabor de boca por lo que dejo esto a vuestra elección. Si la queréis en qué momento y si no pues no se hace x3

**4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sólo es pasajero, en unos días se habrá ido. _

Lo primero que se le ocurrió antes de que su madre le pidiera muy amablemente hablar a solas, había convencido a sus— cada vez menos— benevolentes padres, por dentro intuía que culpaban a Jack, sólo había que darse cuenta como no habían dejado de mirar su pelo blanco y la escarcha de su sudadera, qué poca idea, ¿cómo iba a explicarle que ella estaba saliendo con el mejor chico de todos? ¡Un guardián de la infancia! ¿Quién podía superar eso? El mismísimo Jack Frost aunque algunos le llamaban Jack Escarcha*, el caso es que, ¿podía ser más tenso? Miles, miles de preguntas. Demasiadas. ¿Dónde se habían conocido? Jeannie respondió en el instituto, pero podía haber afirmado que ella conoció a Jack desde que era niña, profundizando más, podría decirse desde que eran unos niños trescientos años atrás pero callarse y afirmar el instituto no estaba tan mal. ¿Estabas en la clase de Jeannie, Jack? No, sólo pasaba por ahí. Tampoco era mentira. No debían mentir, menos delante de Jackie, podían guardar la situación lo mejor que podían y cumplir. ¿Cuánto hacen que salían juntos? Contando esta vida cinco meses, dos semanas y dos horas y diecisiete minutos. Después las preguntas eran algo más fáciles. Las cosas que le gustaban a Jack. Las bolas de nieve y pasarlo bien. Pero antes si quiera de más preguntas— por fortuna— Elora había intervenido, algo de una excursión a Nueva York antes de las vacaciones de invierno con su clase y otro curso superior más, dos semanas, eso disparó todas las alarmas paternales que pudieran existir y la conversación tiró en esa dirección hasta que no quedó más que comer y Jeannie pudo llevarse a Jack lo más lejos posible de sus padres.

Escabullirse hasta la habitación dónde el guardián volvió a sacar su cayado algo más tranquilo mientras pensaba en cómo debía hacerlo exactamente, ese rollo de las responsabilidades no iba con él, los otros guardianes podían atestiguarlo, si era guardián es porque descubrió que tenía que serlo de la misma forma que sabía que tenía que hacer las cosas bien y pedir la mano de Jeannie a sus padres, pedir permiso aunque ya fuera tarde para pedir permiso para otras cosas, tosió algo rojo volviendo a centrarse, el caso es que no podía pensar ahora en eso, se agachó a la altura de la pelirroja que estaba sentada en la cama y tomó su mano.

— ¿Por qué no me has dicho que te había salido esto?-cuestionó mirando con detenimiento cada detalle de la marca—. Parece el símbolo que está en el libro de los guardianes.

— Me acaba de salir, no lo había visto hasta ahora— suspiró cansada—. ¿Por qué crees que me ha salido?

Jack permaneció callado antes de negar con la cabeza.

— Tal vez alguno de los otros sepa algo.

Jeannie asintió.

— ¿Por qué eres visible ahora?-quiso saber—. No es que no me alegre, pero me pilló de sorpresa.

— Bellaña fue desechada como guardiana de la madurez, no volveremos ninguno a ser invisible hasta que haya…— Jack cerró la boca y miró a Jeannie con ojos desorbitados.

¿Podría ser qué….? Fue una de esas pocas veces dónde se encontraba en un brete, las cosas se facilitarían en gran parte si Jeannie se convertía en guardián, seguramente esa barrera biológica de temperatura dejaría de existir, pero, ¿cómo sería ocupando el puesto de Bellaña? Qué día tras día su sonrisa se fuera apagando y poco a poco quedara una fina línea que tan sólo mostrase un apático sentimiento de asco hacia todo lo que la rodeara mientras finalmente terminaba completamente loca al perder todas sus ilusiones. Jack la agarró con más fuerza de la mano haciendo que Jeannie lo mirara con sentida preocupación.

— ¡Aquí estáis! ¡Los dos!

Ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar la atronadora voz de Norte justo a sus espaldas, Jeannie volvió estornudar y corrió a asomar la cabeza por la puerta.

— Apagamos ahora el ordenador lo teníamos muy alto, ya nos vamos— anunció al ver a su madre ya en las escaleras y volvió a cerrar la puerta mirando a Norte que no entendía nada.

— ¡Desaparece en uno de esos portales ahora mismo!-gritó Jack por lo bajo volviendo a meter el cayado en la mochila.

— ¿Cuál es el prrrroblema?

— Mis padres no saben que Jack es un guardián de la infancia— mascullo Jeannie atenta a la puerta, sentía los pasos acercarse. Uh— oh.

— ¿Porrrr qué no? ¡Estarrrán felices de que su hija salga con un guarrrrdián….!-Jack le saltó a la espalda amordazándolo lo mejor que podía.

— No creo que estén listos para saberlo…..-se ahorró decir "en esta vida o hasta dentro de mil años"—. Por favor, desaparece, por favor, por favor, ¡apenas están asimilando que salga con un chico!

—¡ Mmmmh!-trató de decir Norte hasta que el de cabello blanco tuvo a bien liberarle la boca— . Está bien, está bien, volverrrré a aparrrrecer en unos minutos en dónde estéis y, Jack— el aludido se bajó de la espalda mirándole—. Cuándo me llevé a Ivanovla les dí a sus padrrrres cuatrrrro rrrrenos, ¡te dejarrrré algunos!¡Les encantarrrrrán!

— No renos…..no…— pidió Jack llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

— ¿Qué acaso ya tienen?-preguntó confuso .

— Por favor, Norte— le urgió en susurros Jeannie al escuchar los pasos ya cerca de la puerta.

Norte la miró perdido medio segundo antes de recordarlo y lanzar la bola de nieve de cristal y desaparecer, Marlene abrió la puerta y miró a su hija con recelo al notarla agitada al igual que lo estaba Jack.

— ¡Y-Ya nos vamos!

Jeannie sonrió nerviosamente y corrió llevándose a Jack casi a rastras escaleras abajo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ambos miraron desconcertados. Jack tenía un retroceso al momento en que se reunió con los guardianes por primera vez en el taller de Norte, no le daba buena espina, los yetis haciendo malabarismos de fuego, las babytooth con el collar de flores, los duendes tocando, Jack frunció el ceño y empujó un poco a uno de los yetis alejándolo de Jeannie.

— No la toques.

La pelirroja miraba todo algo aturdida intentando no quemarse, Sweety parecía entusiasmada, los otros también, todos y cada uno de ellos excepto Jack quién, como la primera vez, golpeó el suelo helándolo sin que Jeannie fuera helada, pero parando de forma inmediata todos los festejos.

— ¡Jeannie no va a ser el reemplazo de Bellaña!-exclamó frunciendo el ceño.

Ivanovla puso una mano en el pecho de Norte antes de que este hablara, estaba demasiado entusiasmado como para razonar con Jack de forma paciente.

— Jack, Moon hizo aparecer su imagen, como hizo contigo en su momento. Es un hecho, ella será la siguiente después de Bellaña— anunció lo más suavemente que pudo—. Es algo normal, yo, Ulstra, Sweety, Teeth, todos pasamos por ello, sabíamos que más tarde Jeannie se uniría como guardiana, es el destino de las parejas de los guardianes.

— Me niego a que Jeannie se convierta en uno de nosotros— habló mirando a los presentes—. No será uno de los nuestros, ¡nunca!

Hubo un silencio en el que nadie dijo nada, los guardianes miraban de reojo al peliblanco y variaban la mirada hacia la persona al lado de él, todos retrocedieron un par de pasos.

— ¿Por qué no, Jack?

En ningún momento había dejado de acariciar sus recuerdos, volver a meterse en ellos de lleno y empaparse de la vida que una vez había tenido, si tenía claro que Jeannie era para él, pero quería esos recuerdos, eran parte de él y no le importaba que ella los viera, eran experiencias juntos, sólo tomaba su mano con firmeza y ambos abrían el cilindro, a veces abrían el de Jeannie. La cuestión es que el que fueran pareja no significa que siempre fuera de color de rosa, ni mucho menos, había discusiones y Jack intuía que se le iba a caer el pelo.

Se giró despacio encarando a la pelirroja y su mohín enfadado.

— Jeannie no…— se había atascado, no sabía bien cómo explicarlo, volvió levemente la vista viendo que eran observados tanto por guardianes como por los yetis y elfos del taller, en cuanto estos notaron la mirada empezaron a hablar entre sí mirando a otro lado, Jack carraspeó— . ¿Os importa?

— Os dejamos un momento— aclaró Ulstra arrastrando a Bunnymund.

— Maldita sea….¿por qué nunca tengo una cámara a mano cuándo hace falta?- maldecía entre gruñidos inentendibles el conejo siendo arrastrado por su esposa fuera del taller seguido de Norte y los otros guardianes.

Los últimos en abandonar la sala fueron los elfos pues los yetis continuaban allí en pie.

— No voy a meterme a curiosear, ¡¿os parece que lo haré en un momento como este?!

Uno de los yetis— Phil— hizo gesto de alto con las manos e hizo un gesto a los otros para que lo siguieran, Jack esperó hasta ver como las grandes puertas se cerraban dejándolos momentáneamente en el centro del taller de Norte.

— ¡Genial, se lo han tragado! ¡Tenemos vía libre para recorrer el taller! — paró cautelosamente al ver la expresión de la pelirroja y supo que esa pequeña broma no había servido para aliviar el ambiente en absoluto.

— ¿Por qué no quieres que Moon me elija como guardián?

Jack hubiera querido también un respiro porque ni siquiera sabía qué hacer con los padres de Jeannie.

— No puedes ser un reemplazo para Bellaña, no llegaste a verla pero daba escalofríos parecía la versión de Pitch en mujer— rezongó el peliblanco.

Jeannie apretó los labios.

— ¿Sería un problema que me convirtiera en la mujer que hace que los niños maduren?-siseó con voz tensa.

— No entenderías que estarías perdiendo— soltó empezando a caminar de un lado al otro—. Lo perdí todo, mi familia, mis amigos, a ti.

Jeannie se mordió el cachete de su mejilla, los ojos le picaban, ¿por qué le picaban? No iba a gritarse con Jack, ¡maldición! ¿Acaso sí?

— Pero estoy aquí ahora, sólo…..sólo que esta vez si podíamos hacer que durara—añadió ladeando la cabeza—. Esta vez no tendría que creer el resto de mi vida que estás muerto.

Jack apretó el agarre entorno al cayado mirando al suelo.

— Extrañarías a tu familia, todo lo que dejarías atrás, acabarías consumida como Bellaña y nada sería suficiente— alzó la vista—. Ni siquiera yo lo sería.

—¿Bellaña tenía alguien a su lado?-frunció el ceño ante la negación de Jack, estaba sola o eso supo durante lo sucedido meses atrás— . ¿Entonces? ¿Crees que remotamente puedo parecerme a ella?-otra negación y ella tragó saliva sintiéndose terrible—. Jack…. ¿No crees que estemos juntos siempre?

La miró de reojo, pensó en cuánto odiaba hacerse mayor siendo siempre un crío de dieciocho años, en lo difícil que era todo, añoraba con desesperación esos tiempos fáciles en los que sólo eran Jack y Julie trepando por los árboles y a punto de formar una familia juntos.

— Ya no eres Julie— murmuró.

Jeannie parpadeó apenas casi sin respirar, asintió despacio con la cabeza.

— Entendido.

Caminó a pasos apresurados, apartó la mano cuándo Jack estiró la suya y abrió la puerta haciendo que los guardianes cayeran de bruces al suelo. Buscó con la mirada a Sweety sin necesidad de expresar nada en voz alta.

_Quiero irme_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Quería pensar que sabía cómo afrontar esas palabras, igual que sólo fingió sonreír a Jamie y los demás y enfrascarse en la batalla de bolas de nieve porque hacer de su vida como si Jack nunca la hubiera mirado era imposible. Esquivó una bola, amasó una entre sus manos, tosió un poco, le picaba la garganta pero— al igual que con sus sentimientos— ahogó el picor como si no estuviera. Le dijo que ya no era Julie, no porque no lo fuera, ambos eran perfectamente conscientes de quién había sido y es ella. Jeannie lo estaba entendiendo al otro modo. ¿Ya no la ama? ¿Por qué? ¿Había hecho algo que no debía y le hizo cambiar de idea? Es decir, Jack le había dicho que la amaba, no podía haber pasado sólo en su imaginación. ¿Acaso sólo era todo esto un largo sueño y despertaría viendo que nada había cambiado?

Tal vez había perdido la razón, tal vez ya no distinguía qué era real y qué no, excepto las bolas de nieve ir y venir.

—He sabido con gran alegría que has sido elegida.

Se giró y le tiró una bola blanca a Allegro a la cara, el cabello negro se humedeció levemente, pero no la hipnotizaba como el de Jack. Jack. Contuvo la respiración, su pecho ardía y quería decir, ¿qué vienes a hacer tú aquí? ¡Vete a zurrir mierdas con un látigo! Sin embargo no podía, primero porque no se sentía en condiciones, segundo porque no iba a usar palabrotas delante de los niños. Oh, sí. Era algo que tenía concienciado desde que la segunda palabra de Jackie fue "miedda" porque se le escapó a su padre en un descuido. Durante varias semanas escucharon únicamente "papá" y "miedda", aunque ahora no venía el caso recordarlo. No disminuía el ardor de pensar en Jack.

— Anda….no puede ser, tu y Jack, ¿Estáis peleados?-preguntó, parecía una burla—. ¡Caray lo que tiene que ser eso!

Allegro esquivó varias bolas de nieve, Jamie, Jackie, Bollito, Pippa, Monty y tantos otros se pusieron a los costados de Jeannie como si fueran una marabunta, entrecerró sus ojos rojos, sin duda, ese toque con los niños….sin embargo su atención se vió mermada cuándo apareció la chica rubia gótica a un lado de Jeannie amparándola. Se sintió desconcentrado pero no lo bastante para olvidar su misión. Volvió a centrarse en la chica de pelo rojo.

— ¿Qué quieres, Allegro?

La otra torció el gesto al escuchar a su amiga.

— ¿Allegro? ¿Es _ese_ Allegro?-preguntó en voz baja, aunque él la escuchó.

Sintió una sensación incómoda en el estómago ante eso.

— Dejemos las presentaciones— masculló intentando serenarse—. ¿Peleada con Jack? Extraño….quiero decir, vosotros tenéis tanta historia juntos…..

— Puedes ahorrártelo, sé que yo era Julie, lo sé perfectamente— ladró Jeannie, ¿por qué no pagar el enfado con Allegro?

El otro alzó una ceja con aire fingido aire confundido.

— ¿Perdón?-rió—. Oh, así que sólo te sabes esa parte. ¡Qué divertido!

Jeannie paró a Vicky al ver que ella quería mandar a paseo a Allegro tal cómo ella había querido hacer hace un rato, sin embargo, se olía que por muy manipulador que pudiera ser una parte de lo que decía era verdad.

— Explícalo o márchate.

Allegro soltó media carcajada.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Si eres tan fiera en todo qué suerte ha tenido Jack!-alabó haciendo que Jeannie se volviera del color de su pelo, por suerte los niños no entendían nada aunque Vicky se rió sin querer, Allegro se quedó mirándola levemente, la misma sensación aposentada en el fondo de su muerto corazón, tan muerto como…..-Ulm…..-tosió fingiendo no haber visto nada y sacó algo de su bolsillo tirándoselo a Jeannie—. ¿Te refresca la memoria?

Jeannie lo agarró de un tirón y miró con curiosidad, Vicky se inclinó mirando también, supo lo que era y su amiga también, su pulsera favorita, aquel trozo maltrecho de cuerda con el pulido copo de nieve de cristal.

— Creí que la había perdido— murmuró mirándola detenidamente como cerciorándose de que era suya—. La perdí hace….un año.…— miró a Allegro con sentida rabia— . ¿Me la robaste tú?

Él negó.

— Por favor….¿cómo haría semejante acto atroz?-estiró una sonrisa—. Dime…..¿por qué es tan importante para ti esa pulsera?

Vicky sabía cada cosa que era importante para Jeannie, su gorro de rayas era importante porque se lo habían regalado sus dos hermanos después de hacerlo con muchos pinchazos entre los dos, su chaqueta verde con las partes grises y era importante para ella porque su abuelo se lo había dado, sabía que Jeannie tenía el pelo cortado hasta casi por debajo del pecho porque lo tenía así había sido el año en que su abuelo había fallecido, hace año y medio y nunca se lo dejó ni más corto ni más largo, siempre a esa altura, sabía que la mayor parte de las cosas que ella valoraban se las había dado él porque casi toda su vida Jeannie la pasó bajo sus historias y cuidados, pero sobre esa pulsera no recordaba mucho, tan sólo que ella llegó como un sol alegre mostrándosela y diciendo que jamás se la quitaría y Jeannie había odiado siempre las pulseras, por eso no le sorprendió que al día siguiente ya no la llevara. Pero la pelirroja intentó recordarlo, casi tentada de echar mano del cilindro de Tooth porque sabía que era importante para ella pero no lo recordaba.

— No te esfuerces con el cilindro de Tooth, esos recuerdos no están ahí—comentó Allegro y luego se tapó la boca—. Vaya, ¿he dicho eso en alto?

Jeannie hizo un gesto haciendo que por efecto los otros alzaran sus manos llenas de bola de nieve apuntando al chico de la desesperación que a su vez puso las manos en alto.

— Está bien, está bien. Hablaré aunque tengo mis condiciones.

— No sé si te has dado cuenta de que no estás en situación de pedir— le dijo fríamente.

— No sé si te has dado cuenta de que unas simples bolas ni siquiera me calaran— sonrió— . Así que juega con mis reglas.

— La última vez que lo hice casi pierdo a Jack.

— Qué pena, en fin, si cambias de idea…sólo dame un silbido— sonrió, desvió la mirada hacia la rubia gótica y guiñó un ojo antes de salir caminando, apenas en un parpadeo ya no había ni rastro de él.

Parecía traerle sin cuidado que le vieran o no, Jeannie miró hacia Jamie y le revolvió el pelo despreocupadamente.

— Sigamos la partida, si mal no recuerdo íbamos ganando— sonrió levemente.

El niño asintió volviendo a coger nieve del suelo.

— ¿Es cierto lo que dijo ese chico?-la miró con sus inocentes ojos marrones—. ¿Estás peleada con Jack?

Jeannie se agachó a la altura sin saber muy bien cómo explicárselo, a fin de cuentas ellos sólo eran niños, no podían entenderlo, se lo hubiera explicado a Vicky si su amiga no se hubiera quedado embobada mirando por dónde se había ido Allegro, Jeannie torció el gesto, tenía que ser una broma. Suspiró. A su amiga no podía gustarle Allegro. "Cómo si no hubiera ya suficientes problemas"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Si bien las bromas y comentarios sarcásticos de Jack eran su marca personal y los otros habían conseguido ver a través de ello ahora era tan evidente el mal humor de guardián, acarreaba consigo ese silencio como una aureola, había un silencio bastante tenso en el que ninguno de los guardianes decía nada, había que destacar que Ulstra e Ivanovla se controlaban para no echarse encima del guardián y molerlo a palos porque, sinceramente, sabían que necesitaba un momento, estaban conscientes de aquello que preocupaba a Jack, que si Jeannie era el reemplazo de Bellaña lo que podía suceder con ella. Así que nadie dijo nada. Todos se limitaron a callar y asentir.

Por lo menos tanto como Jack pudiera permanecer callado mientras se realizaba el viaje en el trineo de Norte hacia el castillo de arena de Sandman, de reojo Jack miró hacia Sweety, aquella niña rosada que iba en la avioneta dorada con Sandman a un lado del trineo puesto que eran ya muchos ahí dentro, se incorporó un poco y agarró con fuerza su cayado.

— ¿Cuánto de enfadada…está conmigo?-cuestionó muy por lo bajo.

Ese pequeño rostro soltó un suspiro silencioso y echó un poco de arena creando un volcán en plena erupción antes de disolverlo en polvo.

— …..Tanto, ¿eh?-murmuró exhalando aire.

Sweety apretó sus diminutas manos con algo de frustración, al ver que estaban ya a las grandes puertas doradas del castillo de Sandman se deslizó en un salto de su asiento colocándose al lado del peliblanco junto al chico dorado, el dorado resplandeció más vivazmente ante la llegada de los guardianes, un resplandor similar a la arena del creador de sueños. Ni siquiera hubo un solo ruido cuándo las gigantescas puertas se cerraron cuándo todo el grupo subió por la escalinata y cruzó el umbral, caminaron por el largo pasillo, había escaleras por todas partes , todas en una interminable espiral de caracol que llevaban a pisos superiores dónde la arena de Sandman y la de Sweety se desprendía formando estelas alrededor de las lámparas creando leves arcoíris que reflejaban las pinturas murales de las paredes, Jack las miraba en búsqueda de un elemento disuasorio hasta que la niña de pelo rosa tiró levemente de su pantalón— ese pantalón nuevo y esos zapatos que tanto odiaba— y agachó la vista viendo las nuevas figuras que la niña comenzaba a elaborar.

— No entiendo nada, enana— suspiró el peliblanco.

Sweety pateó el suelo, infló los cachetes y comenzó a hacer las figuras más despacio, creando formas claras, de todas formas Jack no la entendió, la niña perdía la paciencia, pateaba el suelo y brincaba a su alrededor volviendo a dibujar las figuras mientras recorrían el amplio pasillo, la rosada infló sus mejillas y flotó en el aire tomando la mano de Jack para guiarlo con paso presuroso a la estancia situada en la parte de arriba de las escaleras. Norte y los otros más veterano habían estado allí anteriormente, sin embargo para Jack era la primera vez y no pudo más que quedarse asombrado: Era una estancia grande y circular como una cúpula, había largas columnas de con hileras de estrellas doradas y plateadas dispuestas en cada estantería, en el centro estaba la esfera del mundo resplandeciendo por todas las lucecitas brillantes, las columnas llegaban hasta el techo dónde había una cristalera por la que salían burbujas transparentes que salían de las estrellas de las columnas.

— Qué pasada…— murmuró el peliblanco.

Bunnymund le palmeó el hombro con aire autosuficiente.

— Colega…..bienvenido al Mundo de los sueños.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo ^^ Espero que lo disfrutaran y bueno el siguiente vendrá calentito en dos semanas, gracias por seguir la historia *_***


End file.
